


[Podfic] Embrace

by feelingoftheseanarrates (feelingofthesea), TriDogMom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Healthy Female Friendships, Photography, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Self Confidence, Self-Discovery, empowerment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 09:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feelingofthesea/pseuds/feelingoftheseanarrates, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriDogMom/pseuds/TriDogMom
Summary: This is a narrated version of the Fnafiction Embrace written by TriDogMom.Encouraged by her friend, Luna, Hermione sets up a photo shoot to find her inner fire again.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood, Katie Bell & Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	[Podfic] Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still learning and I'm also not a native speaker, but I love reading to people! I hope you enjoy!

Listen to this one shot [here](https://youtu.be/spIZ0_rdhIs)!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for listening! Your thoughts are always welcome!


End file.
